


Overlooking Onett

by StarmanSymphony



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: During Canon, Gen, Mid-Canon, uhhhh how do i tag this?, yknow i really dont think i can tag anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarmanSymphony/pseuds/StarmanSymphony
Summary: Ness collects the melody of Giant Step.





	Overlooking Onett

Ness could have fallen to the ground right there and then. His legs were shaking, his breath was heavy, and his bare skin was riddled with marks of where the Titanic Ant had attacked him. But he had done it. He had beaten the first Sanctuary Guardian.

He forced himself to go through the cave’s exit. His legs burned, yes, but he had to reclaim the place he had never visited _somehow._

The light of the sun made Ness forcefully shut his eyes as he exited the cave. He blinked them open, letting himself adjust to the daylight. He stood still for a moment once he had. He approached the Giant Step - the main piece of his Sanctuary. When he got close, he felt a warm aura surround him. A short melody rang out around him as a cute puppy appeared before him, but disappeared as quickly as it came.

He blinked as the vision disappeared. His ears still rang with the melody of Giant Step. His entire body and mind felt rejuvenated.

He looked out over Onett. The whole town was visible from the Sanctuary. He could see people walking on the footpaths, chatting to friends with them. The odd taxi traveled the roads, occasionally parking to pick up passengers. Frank was still lingering behind the Onett Arcade, this time accompanied by two Sharks. They were discussing something, occasionally looking at busted Frankystein Mark II. A smile creeped across Ness’ face.

He sat down on the soft grass. It wouldn’t hurt to take some time to watch the world go by.


End file.
